Día de Playa
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Playa, sol y Arena; la mejor combinación para pasarla con amigos. Pero que pasara cuando Jason vea a Leo comerse con la mirada a sus compañeros e ignorándolo a el. Una serie de enventos divertidos y con muchos celos donde ni Percy o Nico saldran librados. One Shot JasonxLeo PercyxNico


**Anuncio importante: Si eres uno de los seguidores de mis otros fics y en este momento me quieres matar por empezar un fic nuevo. TRANQUILO (A) este es solo un One shot, no afecta en nada la continuidad de los demás.**

**Con ese punto claro podemos relajarnos jajaja La idea de este fic me vino hace tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo porque no me decidía en la pareja. Pero al final opte por hacer un Valgrace (Leo y Jason) jajaja. Es un fic muy divertido, la verdad disfrute mucho haciéndolo, Y les tengo una pregunta para el final…**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Percy Jackson me pertenece, solo la trama del fic. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. De hecho es mas como una propuesta para aumentar el Valgrace.**

**Advertencias: M (Escenas de alto contenido sexual). No apto para menores de 18 años (no tengo idea de para que se pone esto, nadie le hace caso) se llama deber de moralidad de autor.**

**(Seras cinico…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día de Playa<strong>_

_**Valgrace / Nickercy (Two Shot)**_

Jason había sido Pretor de la Legión Romana en plano siglo XXI, destrozado a un Titán con sus propias manos, enfrentado a un montón de Gigantes, superado una guerra contra la mismísima madre tierra. No eran precisamente las mejores experiencias de su vida, pero sin duda eran meritos que nadie podía ignorar; y no es que él fuera por ahí presumiendo.

Y después de pasar por todo eso, uno pensaría que es necesario un cataclismo mundial para lograr perturbarte o inquietarte. Pero no, solo hace falta ver a Leo ocultar sus ojos tras unos lentes de sol y una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras observa disimuladamente los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Jason no es celoso, o al menos nunca se considero especialmente celoso; cuando estaba con Piper nunca la había celado, y eso que siendo una hija de la diosa del amor las personas sentían una atracción casi natural hacia ella. No, confiaba tanto en ella que nunca se preocupo porque pudiera engañarlo con otro chico. Incluso cuando terminaron su relación por lo sano debido a que su "chispa" se había extinguido y la chica empezó a salir con otro chico de la cabaña de Apolo no se sintió celoso.

Pero en este momento solo podía sentir el acido en su estomago y unas increíbles ganas de golpear a Percy y a Frank. ¿Es que acaso no podían comprarse unos trajes de baño normales? En vez de esos licrados de nadador.

En primer, lugar la idea de ir a nadar había sido del mismo Leo. Había pasado toda la semana recordándoles que el sábado irían a la playa para pasar un "día de playa". Lo primero que Jason pensó fue "Ey, seria genial hace tiempo que no vamos a divertirnos" además que sabía que con el hijo de Hefesto todo sería más grande de lo que sonaba.

Y así fue, no solo estaban Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo y él; también estaban Hazel, Frank, Reina, su hermana Thalia, ¡incluso Nico! Bueno, no le sorprendía tanto tomando en cuenta que Percy estaba allí y ya no tenía nada con Annabeth. De hecho, de los siete, los únicos que aun seguían siendo pareja eran Hazel y Frank, y estaban más felices que nunca.

El Argo II flotaba a unos metros de la orilla cuando llegaron. Sacaron un par de sillas y unas sombrillas, dejaron sus cosas sobre una toalla en la arena y casi de inmediato todos se dispusieron a disfrutar del "día de playa":

Las chicas se quedaron en sus trajes de baño; Hazel con uno completo y un pareo, aun era muy conservadora, pero se veía muy mona.

Leo había bajado del Argo II ya con su bañador, un short marrón oscuro.

Todo genial, incluso Jason tenía un bañador nuevo: rojo con una raya blanca a los lados. Le quedaba bastante bien. Cosa que Leo le había dicho.

Las cosas lucían muy prometedoras, hasta que Percy y Frank mostraron sus bañadores.

-¿Qué se supone que traen puestos?

-Trajes de baño ¿Qué si no?-Respondió Percy mientras se aplicaba un poco de bloqueador en la espalda; podía respirar bajo el agua pero no era inmune al sol.

-Parece que estuvieran en ropa interior-Era divertido ver a Hazel sonrojada y tapándose los ojos evitando ver a su primo y a su novio. Aunque abrir los dedos era una tentación considerable.

-Estuve en el equipo de natación este año, y estos eran los que teníamos que usar… Y Frank dijo que no tenía bañador así que lo lleve a comprar uno.

Tanto el hijo de Poseidón como el Ares llevaban puesto un traje de baño tipo licra cada uno. Era de esos que usaban los nadadores olímpicos, llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, el de Percy era azul con tres líneas verdes a cada lado mientras que el de Frank era Rojo con líneas verdes. Pero el color y el tipo era lo de menos cuando la tela se ajustaba tan bien a esos cuerpos.

Percy tenía los músculos bien definidos pero sin exagerar, mientras que Frank era todo musculo; el ojiverde era de tez clara pero con un ligero bronceado, mientras que Frank solo mantenía una piel blanca. Además Percy sonreía satisfecho y Frank muy tímidamente. Definitivamente ambos eran un par de buenos ejemplares masculinos.

-Ustedes dos se ven muy pero muy bien-Pero que fuera Leo quien lo mencionara provoco que Jason empezara a echar chispas, sutil pero literalmente. Por suerte solo Nico lo noto y le dio un codazo en las costillas:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, creo-Su estomago le pesaba, era como cuando estaba a punto de luchar con un monstruo. Solo que esta vez parecía tener al monstruo adentro-¿Cómo estas tu?-Aun así no pudo evitar fastidiar un poco a Nico.

-Cállate-El hijo de Hades entendió perfectamente, así que solo agacho la mirada mientras su rostro de sonrojaba.

En fin. Jason decidió ignorar esa sensación en su estomago y disponerse a disfrutar del sol. Se quito los zapatos, la camisa y se quedo en bañador.

Y no es que fuera presumido, pero estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo. Estaba muy bien definido y guardaba una que otra cicatriz que, en él, lucían muy bien.

-¿Jason te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o qué?-No se había dado cuenta, pero hasta que Thalia le hablo se había quedado quieto con las manos en la cintura esperando que "alguien" le hiciera un cumplido sobre lo bueno que estaba.

-Eh, no-Mas idiota no pudo haberse sentido.

Pero lo disimulo bastante bien por un rato. Nado, hizo clavados desde la proa del Argo II, hizo competencias con Frank y Percy, no dejo de quejarse que hicieron trampa, su hermana Thalia lo fastidio y Reina lo hizo tragar agua. Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, solo hacían falta las molestas bromas de alguien.

-_"¿En donde esta?"_-No veía al moreno por ningún lado en el agua. En cambio lo ubico sentado en la arena resguardándose del sol a la sombra de una de las sombrillas mirándolos a todos con unas gafas de sol.

Que el chico híperquinetico se quedara quieto era preocupante. Además que su presencia le hacia un poco de falta; así que salió del agua y fue a sentarse a su lado:

-¿No vas a nadar?-Le pregunto mientras se sacudía un poco el agua del pelo.

-Naah, estoy bien aquí…-Por un segundo Jason se sintió tentado de sujetar al hijo de Hefesto y lanzarlo al agua desde una buena altura, pero algo lo detuvo.

Visto desde el frente no se podían ver los ojos de Leo, pero desde un lado Jason pudo notar que el usuario de fuego mantenía su vista fija en algo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, Leo mantenía una boba risa en su rostro.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-Pregunto con un dejo de curiosidad y un monstruoso retorcijón en el estomago.

-Nada, solo, observo el panorama…

-_"¿Panorama?"_-Solo fue cuestión de medio segundo y de ver a Frank hacerle una llave a Percy para que el rubio comprendiera.

¡Leo se estaba "buceando" a Percy y a Frank!

Debía controlarse, a él y a ese mini monstruo en su estomago, así que se trono los nudillos. Literalmente sonaron como pequeños truenos.

-Quieres…-Quería que Leo dejara de mirar a los otros chicos. Quería que lo mirara a él -Ir a…-. Pero no se le ocurría nada convincente.

-¿Hacemos un castillo de arena?

-¡SI!

Tal vez no debía gritarlo. Pero al menos había logrado su cometido: mantener la atención de Leo lejos de Percy y de Frank.

-¡Percy, grandulón, aremos un castillo!-Hablo demasiado pronto. No contaba con que Leo fuera a invitar también a los otros dos.

Pero tuvo que tragarse toda la bilis en su garganta. Bueno, tal vez bilis no era la palabra que quería usar. Pero no iba a decir "celos" ¡joder que no!

Por el momento solo podía intentar mantener los ojos de Leo en la arena.

Pero estaba resultando más difícil para el que para el Leo.

-Esto me trae recuerdos…-Comento Percy mientras echaba algo de agua sobre la arena.

-¿Tu madre también te llevaba a la playa?

-A Mountak, amo ese lugar…

A Jason le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación; se había empeñado mantener a Leo concentrado en lo que hacían, pero incluso a él le costaba mantener la vista lejos de los descendientes de Poseidón y sus firmes músculos moverse bajo sus ajustados trajes de baño.

-_"Concéntrate…"_-Se repetía cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban al trasero de Percy cubierto de arena. Pero era difícil, en primer lugar el nunca se había sentido atraído hacia los hombres.

Desde que sabía lo de Nico, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía con él. Acaso…

-Ya vuelvo-Se levanto, y con todo el pesar de su ser dejo a Leo, aun con sus lentes oscuros, con Percy y Frank.

Casi corrió para no perder tiempo:

-Si vas a fastidiarme con Percy, te mando al-

-No lo hare-Aunque en un principio quiso preguntarle porque tenía esos lentes oscuros. Quería hacerle la pregunta directamente pero temía por su cuello; así que se sentó en la silla de playa que estaba junto a la de Nico.

-¿Puedo saber que quieres?

-Nico, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¡pero no lo hago para molestar así que por favor no me mates!-Agrego lo ultimo bastante rápido.

-Veremos…-Y la respuesta no era muy tranquilizadora.

-Es sobre tu sexualidad…-Mala elección de palabras.

-¿Dónde deje mi espada?

-¡Creo que me gusta un chico!-Lo agrego tan rápido como bajo, así que por un momento Nico dejo de rebuscar en su mochila y lo miro perplejo:

-¿Quieres morir?-Para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota hijo de Zeus hacerle una broma tan cruel?

-Es en serio; mira, si, antes tenía novia, si, nunca me había fijado en los hombres pero ahora, Leo esta buceándose a Nico y a Percy ¡y no puedo evitar que eso me ponga furioso!

Tal vez lo dijo demasiado rápido, pero al menos se gano unos segundos más de vida mientras Nico levantaba una ceja:

-¿Es en serio?-Escepticismo.

-Lo juro sobre el rio estigio-Desesperación.

-¡¿Ese bastardo se está buceando a MI Percy?!-En cualquier otra situación habría resultado divertido. Pero al menos, ya Nico no quería matarlo. A él al menos-¿Eso era todo?

-En realidad, quería saber cuándo te diste cuenta que te, gustan los hombres-Esta vez Nico se quito los lentes y agacho la mirada en su regazo, no era una pregunta difícil pero aun así se sentía un poco abochornado:

-Cuando conocí a Percy; de niño, creo que no le preste mucha atención.

-Entonces, ¿uno se da cuenta?-Pregunto Jason un tanto esperanzado.

-No lo sé, ¡maldición!

-Oye tranquilo, es solo que-Tal vez Jason había tomado muy a la ligera el tema.

-No eso…-El menor sujeto a Jason por la cara y lo hizo girar bruscamente-¡Eso!

Poco falto para que Jason se atragantara con su propia saliva.

De hecho así fue…

Y es que, una cosa es ver a Leo en bañador. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo estaría el cuerpo de ese chico al pasar tanto tiempo en una forja. Por los dioses, ¡tenía tanto musculo como color!

Otra cosa, muy similar, era ver a Leo en la arena apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, en posición de "perrito". Jason no tenía idea de porque estaba usando esa analogía pero le gustaba como sonada: "Leo de perrito".

¡Pero una muy diferente era ver a Leo de "perrito" con Percy detrás de él a solo centímetros! Bueno, tal vez solo se trataba de un engaño de la percepción y el ángulo y la luz…

Y mientras el narrador intentaba explicar la escena, Jason salió disparado sobre la arena, tomo a Leo del torso y se lo llevo volando a dioses sabrán donde.

Pov Jason

Tal vez no había pensado bien. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado.

Solo cuando aterrice con Leo, en un claro a mita del bosque, fue que me di cuenta que había secuestrado, literalmente, a mi mejor amigo en medio de un ataque de celos. ¡Ay que soy idiota!

-_"Tranquilo tranquilo, solo relájate, no seas evidente, haz como que todo fue una broma"_-Aun tenia oportunidad de salvarme.

-Hmm-Si tan solo pudiera ver a Leo a los ojos. Pero el moreno aun seguía con sus lentes oscuros y, por si fuera poco, de brazos cruzados mientras hacia ese molesto sonido-¿Y bien?

Ahí está, mi cuerda de salvamento. Solo debo tomarla y salir librado:

-¿Q-que?-Tanto nadar y morir en la orilla. Porque demonios Leo es tan sexy. ¡Maldición no dije "sexy" ¿verdad?!

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

Es oficial: cuando Leo hace preguntas serias es peor que sus bromas malas.

-Eh, yo…-Tu puedes tu puedes, solo inventa algo convincente: diré que lo había sujetado para lazarlo al agua pero que una corriente de aire nos arrastro. Sí, eso está bien-Lo que paso fue-

-Me estaba divirtiendo con Percy-

¡SERA CABRON! Aun tiene el cinismo de decírmelo en mi cara… No es que tenga, porque, reclamarle algo, él y yo no… Mejor dejo de pensar o terminare echando rayos verdes.

-Que bien-Deja de apretar la mandíbula o Leo se dará cuenta.

-Aunque, con el grandulón también podría-Dice el mientras se lleva la mano al mentón-Pero el está con Hazel.

Saben que, al Hades…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Desde cuando te buceas a tus compañeros! ¡¿Y de paso a Percy?! ¡Sabias que puedes terminar muerto! ¡¿Y porque de repente eres tan jodidamente sexy?!

Fin Pov Jason

-¿En serio crees que soy sexy?-Jason estuvo a punto de lanzarse una rayo a sí mismo-Valla, ¡al fin!...-Pero Jason no aun no reaccionaba-En serio, incluso considere coquetearle a Nico a ver si así lograba captar tu atención.

-¿Qué?-Las tres letras más sencillas del mundo, y sonó como un completo estúpido-Tú…

-Aja-Asintió Leo mientras se quitaba las gafas y finalmente el rubio pudo ver sus ojos cafés.

-Pero tú- Percy…

-Solo quería ponerte celoso.

Y valla que le había costado; desde que Jason había roto con Piper, no que se alegrara eran sus amigos, había estado intentando captar la atención del rubio. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era demasiado cabeza dura como para captar sus indirectas. Entonces un día por casualidad escucho a unas chicas comentar lo fácil que era poner celosos a los hombres.

-¿Estuviste jugando conmigo todo el tiempo?-No podía creerlo. Más idiota no podría haberse sentido-Estuve a punto de freír a nuestros amigos ¿sabías? Y si hubieras seguido jugando al "perrito" con Percy-Se cayó. Esa era información era clasificada. Y si la rebelada, su cabeza iría colgada junto a la de Leo en la puerta de la cabaña trece.

-¿"Perrito"?-Leo vio una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Así que con una socarrona sonrisa se fue acercando lentamente a su rubio amigo-¿Dijiste perrito? ¿Como esa posición del Kamasutra?

-¿Eh?-Acaso Leo estaba sugiriendo…

-Porque si yo fuera un "perro", tú serias mi amo-El moreno ya estaba frente a él y bajaba su dedo lentamente por su pecho.

Esa no era una sugerencia. ¡Era una insinuación en toda regla!

Y, aunque estaba un poco molesto por haber sido manipulado de forma tan absurda, Jason tomo la muñeca de Leo y le hizo una sencilla llave de judo: le paso al moreno su propio brazo por la espalda y lo dejo ligeramente inmovilizado.

-Entonces, ya que eres mi mascota…-Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a la oreja del menor-Es mi deber castigarte cuando te portes mal…

En cualquier otra situación se abría sentido estúpido, incluso un poco abochornado él nunca había sido del tipo fetichista; pero con Leo hay, ambos con solo una bañador, a dos centímetros y sintiendo como la temperatura subía cada vez más, las hormonas empezaban a nublar su juicio.

-¿Hmm, he sido un cachorro malo?-Pero para Leo, que siempre había sido del tipo inquieto y juguetón, hacer el papel de una mascota le venía como anillo al dedo. En verdad lo disfrutaba.

Y sentir como Jason apretaba su llave a la vez que le mordisqueaba el cuello, era cientos de veces mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías.

-Amo…-Su voz fue mitad suspiro, mitad gemido; Jason había empezado a recorrer su piel con la mano libre, mientras que él apenas atinaba a sujetar al rubio por una lado de la cadera.

-Los cachorros no hablan-Esta vez el agarre fue más fuerte y Jason uso el propio brazo de Leo para pegarlo más a su cuerpo a la vez que chocaba sus frentes; entonces empezó a hablar como un verdadero amo-Serás un buen cachorro y solo hablaras cuando te lo diga.

-…-Asintió mientras entre habría los labios. Jason sonrió satisfecho y cumplió el silencioso ruego de Leo: junto sus labios.

Era un beso muy parejo. Jason era dominante, Leo era complaciente; sus labios se acoplaban muy bien a los del otro y hacían todo lo que el otro quería. Leo no podía contenerse, paso su mano por todo el costado de Jason y palpo cada musculo, centímetro de su piel.

-Quieto…-Había llegado al borde del bañador rojo de Jason y empezado a meter sus dedos entre la liga. Pero Jason lo detuvo allí-Debes aprender tu lección.

-…-Leo no dijo nada. Solo lo miro confundido y suplicante, Jason comprendió porque: podía sentir la presión del miembro de Leo contra su pierna. Pero, aunque se moría por estampar a Leo contra un árbol y fallárselo hasta el anochecer, quería jugar un poco más:

-Siéntate...-Le dijo con suavidad a la vez que soltaba a Leo pero sin dar ni un paso atrás. Al principio Leo no se movió, luego Jason hablo con más firmeza-Sentado.

Obedeció, le gustaba ver y sentir la faceta de líder que tenía el rubio. Así que, lentamente Leo se arrodillo y termino con su rostro a solo unos centímetros del abdomen de Jason, de hecho, justo a la altura de sus ojos estaba la liga del borde del bañador de Jason.

-Leo-Comenzó hablando lentamente a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico y enredaba sus dedos con el cabello-¿Sabes que quiero que hagas ahora?

-…-Claro que lo sabía, podía notar la erección de Jason bajo la tela roja.

-Responde.

-Sí, amo-No podía resistirse, llevo su mano derecha a su entrepierna y la otra a la de Jason-Y yo, quiero…-Apenas podía hablar, sus hormonas empezaban a hervir.

-Qué esperas… ¡Hazlo!-Ordeno. Y Leo obedeció.

El moreno dejo de palpar el miembro de Jason para poder deshacerse de esa prenda roja que tanto le estorbaba. Pero tampoco quería darle a Jason la satisfacción de dominarlo por completo, no señor. Leo era como el fuego: podían mantenerlo a raya pero nunca dominarlo.

Así que solo bajo el bañador rojo y dejo a Jason el bóxer como única prenda, bajo la cual se podía notar aun más su hombría:

-Amo…-Susurro mientras se acercaba y sujetaba al rubio por las caderas-¿Estas feliz?-Pregunto mientras lamia al entrepierna por encima de la tela blanca del bóxer.

-¡Jmm!-El rostro de Jason se contrajo un segundo.

-¿Te gusta, amo?-Esta vez, una lamida más larga y lenta mientras palpaba el muslo de Jason.

-¡Maldita sea Leo! ¡Sí!-No se había dado cuenta en que momentos se invirtieron los papeles. Pero no quería seguir resistiéndose, llevo sus manos al borde del bóxer y los bajo de un solo tirón-Venga, mira como me tienes…

El hijo de Hefesto sonrió y se relamió al ver el gran miembro de Jason erguirse a solo centímetros de su cara. Sintió como Jason lo sujetaba por la coronilla, por el cabello, y lo incitaba a hacer su movimiento: no se hizo mucho del rogar.

Tomo el miembro de Jason en sus manos y lentamente empezó a subir y bajar. Extendió su lengua y lentamente lamio desde la base hasta la punta. Podía sentir como Jason hacia más presión con las manos. Se compadeció un poco y finalmente se introdujo la erección de Jason en su boca.

-Mmm…-Levanto la mirada y pudo ver como Jason apretaba los ojos a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido. Bien, si eso le gustaba que se fuera preparando.

En un instante Jason estaba tumbado de espaldas en la hierba, su bañador y ropa interior volaron. Ahora tenía a Leo sobre él, en medio de sus piernas con una sonrisa lujuriosa y a la vez juguetona:

-¿Qué?-Apenas podía hablar. Su sexo rugía por atención.

-Solo, quiero, satisfacer a mi amo…-Leo sabía muy bien como jugar su juego; volvió a tomar el miembro de Jason-¿Hago un buen trabajo, amo?

-¡Ya trágatelo!-Bramo.

-Si amo-Leo volvió a su anterior tarea de bombear el miembro de Jason con su boca; pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en la expresión de placer de Jason con cada movida de sus labios o su lengua.

El rubio sujeto a Leo por la nuca y empezó a guiarlo en un ritmo más rápido. Leo adoraba la expresión de placer en el rostro de Jason; pero no le parecía justo, así que obligo a Jason a soltarlo:

-¡¿Ahora que, qué?!-Odiaba que Leo lo dejara en ese estado. Había estado a punto de correrse.

Pero Leo se subió a su regazo y entonces el rubio se fijo en que el moreno tampoco traía ya nada.

-Amo…-Mientras hablaba Leo jugaba con su miembro, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Jason-Esta siendo muy injusto conmigo. Solo usted está disfrutando.

-¡Eres mi mascota!-Llegados a ese punto le sorprendía seguir metido en el papel-¡Haz lo que digo!

-Pero amo…-Esta vez Leo tomo su miembro y lo junto con el Jason, empezó a masturbarlos con una mano. Jason crispo su rostro en placer pero mantenía un ojo abierto-Yo también quiero divertirme.

Pero esta vez, debía ser Jason quien tomara la iniciativa. Leo solo se quedo hay bombeando sus miembros lentamente. El hijo de Júpiter no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que la boca de Leo-

Entonces la respuesta le vino instintivamente.

Sujeto a Leo por los hombros y se giro: ahora era él quien estaba arriba. Se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del moreno y lo beso con salvajismo.

-Debiste ser un buen cachorro y seguir con lo que hacías-Le dijo a centímetros de sus labios-Ahora te voy a castigar.

-Amo…-Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir hablando. Ahora era el turno de Leo de sentir placer. Jason lo beso a la vez que colocaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Leo-¡Agh!

-¿Te duele?-Por un segundo pudo volver a pensar con un poco de sensatez-Lo ciento, yo debí-

-Jas´-Era la primera vez que le llamaban así. Pero le gustaba, incluso mas mientras el moreno le tomaba el rostro con una mano-Tú nunca me lastimaría, lo sé…

-Pero-

Leo no le permitió continuar. Empujo sus caderas contra la ingle de Jason e introdujo un poco el miembro del rubio dentro de él.

-¡Ah!-Ambos gimieron al unisonó-Si el amo no me castiga, seguiré portándome mal.

Jason sonrió divertido, y con su cuerpo rugiendo por más, de una sola embestida entro por completo en Leo. El moreno gimió sonoramente, si dolía pero el placer opacaba cualquier duda o dolor. Casi de inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole a Jason que continuara. El rubio comenzó a embestirlo, lentamente para no lastimarlo pero no era suficiente. Quería seguir escuchando a Leo gemir, seguir viendo esa expresión en su rostro, quería ser el responsable de subirle el pulso, de hacerlo sudar, de que cada vez que se sentara se acordara de él.

Era una suerte que estuvieran tan apartados, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el claro y se perdían entre los árboles. Leo gritaba el nombre de Jason rogando por más y el rubio lo complacía con cada embestida, con cada beso. Solo paraba durante cortos segundos en los que Leo le indicaba como acomodarse. Descubrió que Leo era excitante desde cualquier ángulo: debajo suyo con las piernas en sus hombros, sobre el cabalgando su ingle, de "perrito".

Pero ni siquiera ellos eran tan fuertes, cuando Leo volvió a estar debajo de Jason le rugió que estaba a punto de acabar. El moreno coincidió. Antes de lo que imaginaba su pecho estaba manchado con la semilla blanca de Leo. Casi al segundo el lleno al moreno con la suya.

-¡Ahh!-Gimieron al unisonó.

Se quedaron un minuto quietos intentando recuperar el aliento. Jason salió lentamente del cuerpo del moreno y se acostó a su lado. Lo rodeo por la cintura con los brazos y le beso el cuello a la vez que respiraba lentamente, aspirando la fragancia de la piel morena de Leo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto.

-Intento memorizar todo…-Agrego a la vez que rozaba el abdomen del moreno con su mano-Tu olor, tu cuerpo…

-¿No es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro?-No pudo resistirse a bromear un poco a la vez que sujetaba el cabello de Jason y lo pegaba un poco más a su piel.

Y el rubio estuvo a punto de responderle. De no ser por la repentina aparición de algo a su lado:

-¿Qué demonios?-Por un segundo temió que fuera un monstruo del bosque. Pero cuando enfoco bien los ojos-¿Nico?... ¡¿PERCY?!

A menos de un metro sus primos estaban tirados en la hierba, y a juzgar por el color de sus labios, acaban de romper un beso.

-¡No-digas-nada!-Nico los fulmino con la mirada antes de sujetarse un poco más a Percy desaparecer en sus propias sombras.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Leo, luego de aceptar que no había sido su imaginación.

-Creo que Nico también tuvo un ataque de celos… O quien sabe-Esperaba que su moreno amigo hiciera una de sus bromas. Pero Leo solo se giro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Dudo que la pasen mejor que nosotros-Jason quiso decir algo mas pero Leo se le adelanto-Entonces, ¿les dices tú o les digo yo?

Entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

-Ambos… ¡Pero nada de extravagancias!-Agrego. Conocía muy bien la manía que tenía su amigo por exagerar-Solo les diremos que estamos saliendo-

-¿Saliendo?-Interrumpió el moreno-Disculpa pero yo no me acuesto con un tipo con el que estoy "saliendo"… Somos novios, y punto.

-Te amo-Ni siquiera supo de donde le salió. Pero lo decía en serio. Amaba a Leo, y le dolía un poco no haberse dado cuenta antes. Obligando a Leo a tomar medidas "extremas"-Pero prométeme que nunca mas volverás a ponerme celoso.

-Bueno, si prometes seguir haciéndome el amor así-Odiaba que Leo fuera tan astuto-Pero si no, siempre puedo jugar con-

Jason no lo dejo terminar, lo sujeto por el mentón y lo beso salvajismo. Cuando deshizo el beso, junto sus frentes y le hablo con lentitud, en el mismo tono momentos antes:

-Eres un cachorro insaciable ¿eh?-Hizo una corta pausa para delinear los labios de Leo con los suyos y lo rodeaba con el brazo para pegarlos aun mas-Pero tu único amo soy yo… Y felizmente te complaceré.

-Mmmm, amo…-Por un segundo Jason estuvo listo para una segunda ronda-Mejor volvemos antes de que los demás noten que no estamos.

Toda una vida, y Leo decide hablar con sensatez justo cuando el empieza a excitarse. Pero tenía razón. Miro a su alrededor y vio sus pocas ropas tiradas a varios metros en un orden casi al azar. Una vez vestidos y antes de despegar sujeto a Leo del cuello y le hablo casi al oído:

-No creas que me vas a dejar así como así… Te quiero en mi cabaña a media noche.

Leo sonrió complacido mientras apretaba su rodilla contra la ingle de Jason:

-Sí, amo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

**Espero que les gustara, la verdad me tomo cerca de dos días terminarlo (si contamos la revisión serian 3 jajaja). En fin la pregunta que quería hacerles era: Imagino que todos recuerdan la parte en que, de la nada, salieron Nico y Percy… Bueno no di muchos detalles porque, solo si ustedes quieren, hare un capitulo extra sobre "Percico" o "Nickercy" jajaja si es asi solo pidandolo. Si no. Bueno espero que disfrutaran este Valgrace.**

**Me gustan los Reviews! Jajaja nos leemos luego**


End file.
